The Dark ones: a super smash bros story
by Lord of skyforge steel
Summary: The smashers have enjoyed peace for three years after the defeat of tabuu. But now a ancient evil has stirred. It has attacked the villages outside of the mansion. things get worse when the smashers start seeing evil versions of themselves. Now Ike has to gather forces that, from legendary beings to fellow smashers in a attempt to put the Evil down. rated M for Blood and Gore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ike

"Aaaarrg"

BOOM

"Ganondorf is defeated"

I hear the roar of the crowd. The people where cheering my name and in a great uproar."We like Ike" they yelled "we like Ike

It felt good

Then I summoned the circle that I leaped out of in the begining of the fight and as I walksd into it I felt relief

I appeared in the red waiting room. "Hey Ike" I turned to see Marth running towards me. He wore a outfit of black with a crimson cape on his back. At his side was the legendary sword that he always carried with him, Falchion, was sheathed and straped to his waist. "Hi Marth" I replied

"Good job defeating the king of evil" Marth said

"It was tough"

"Yeah but not many could do that" Marth replied "that guy just scares people"

He was right, most smashers avoided Ganondorf like he had the plague. The gerudo only friends was the koopa king Bowser and the fact that he conquered the land of hyrule once. Thus making him the only villian that acually conquered one of the smashers homeland. He was ruthless and cruel and whenever he said something, it was usually a death threat. He was a feared fighter of this mansion.

"Ike" Marth said waving his hand over my face "you in there"

I snapped out of it when the bell rang

"Move Ike or Kirby will eat all the burritos again" I ran after him.

The mess hall looked like a old castle banquet hall. The kitchen was bustling with Peach making the food. Kirby was trying to suck the plate full of burritos while Peach was trying to shoo him away with a broom. I went to the salad bar and got a bowl of soup. I was not hungry today. "Hey Ike" someone called. I turned to see princess Zelda striding towards me. She wore her usual royale hylian dress and her brown hair flowing as she came towards me. Zelda looked beautiful and I would of stared if I hadn't kept my cool. She stopped in front of me. "Ike I was wondering if you would help me by carrying these flyers around" and indeed she carried a stack of papers. The I saw the hero of Twilight stare at me from ten feet away. He stared at he as if to say "say no and I will disembowel you" man, that stare would make Ganondorf jealous. "Yeah I will help" I said. She gave me part of the stack and we started to pass them out.

Afterwards I sat with Marth and Meta knight. We sat there eating without a word then Marth said "you like her don't you." I nearly did a spit take. "What do you mean." I growled

Marth flinched

"You heard him" Meta Knight said "he thinks you like Zelda."

I sputtered "are you serious? I do not like her and besides." I glanced at the table where she was sitting "Im not of noble blood and she has Link."

"Link is not of noble blood" Meta Knight said "he grew up in a village where he herded animals"

"And you would know this how?"

"And besides" Marth added "Link isn't interested as in love, he acts like the older brother of her, a guardian if you will."

I watched the table where she was. I saw her laugh. It was a sweet laugh. Her voice was like music to his ears.

After lunch break tbe smashers dispersed. Some went to watch or particapate in the brawls. Some went to the stadium. "I can't wait to see the home run contest." Marth said eagerly

"I agree" Meta Knight said " I am rather curious of who would get the home run of the week."

as I listen to the jabbering of my friends I look at the training hall. I caught a glimpse of hooded figure slink into the empty training hall. I looked at my friends and said "Im going to training guys." They both said " see you later" after they turned the corner I went I went into the training hall with my sword Ragnell in my hand.

When I went in I could hear the sandbags being smashed in everywhich way. I heared a sizzling of electricity and see the shadow of a sandbag fly into a wall. I decided to wait a few minutes. Whoever it was it sounded it was trying to repeat the lightning kick but with no luck. I got tired of waiting so I came frome my hiding place and looked at the mystery person.

I realized that it was no mystery person.

Sitting there was princess Zelda.

She had her brow covered in sweat. She was obviously tired from her training and was catching her breath. Her dress was dirty from the dust that the sandbag had on it. I said hey

That was a mistake.

As soon as I said that she spun with such speed that Sonic would of been proud.

I took a back hand across my cheek and was blasted of my feet and landed on my rump. Not the best way to get pimp slapped.

As I tried to shake the dissy feeling off. I heard a gasp "oh my goddesses are you alright?" I felt a soft hand on my arm.

I liked that touch.

"Yeah" I said

"I'm soooooo sorry Ike" Zelda replied

"It's okay" I said as I got to my feet " I'm pretty sure that I would of done the same thing." I glimpsed the anterior of the training hall and saw some thrashed sandbags.

"Training hard I see."

She looked down at her feet " yes" she said in a quiet voice

Now I see why she sneaked in here. The training hall was not used for sometime now. To be exact it was not trained in for over a year. The smashers soon associated training with weakness because some of the matches they won was without training. Thus it was a sign of weakness if you trained here. last thing she needed was to be called a damsel in distrest.

But I remember that I trained when I first came here when Bowser called me weak.

He was easy to beat afterwords.

"Its okay to train here" I put my hand on her shoulder "it's okay"

"Yes" she replied "but my brawl matches are getting sloppy, so I thought I could train in secret."

We sat there in silence.

Then a weird thought came to mind.

"I could train you" I said

"What."

"I could help you train."

Her eyes lit up "really?" Part of me wanted to say no, but I could use this as a chance to get to know her better. "I'll help you train so when you go on the stage somebody will scream in terror."

She nearly tackled me

"Really ? Oh thank you Ike." She let go " I will see you at nine" then she ran out of the training hall.

I hope I know what I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: b

"You sent for me master hand?"

"Yes Wolf have a seat."

"Enough with the sweet talk tell me why i'm here" I snarled

Master hand sighed ... If giant detached hands could sigh. "Listen Wolf I have a task for you-"

"Not interested."

"Even if money is involved."

"What is the assignment."

Master hand pointed at a flat screen TV. The TV started to play. The scene showed that royal pain called Zelda leaving her room.

"So what's so special about this?" I asked

"Look at the time." Master hand said.

I looked at the corner of the screen where the surveillance tape would show the time of which the royal meth head was leaving her room. I saw that it was nine-thirty.

"She is breaking the rule of curfew which clearly states that all smasbers have to stay in there rooms when it is nine-o-clock PM.

"Your point?"

"My point is that she is now doing this every night. I'm Guessing that she is meeting someone."

"So you want me to follow her tonight so you can find out what she is doing."

"Exactly" Master hand said "I will pay you for this."

"Fine" I said "I got nothing to do anyways"

"Wolf"

I turned to the Master hand

"When you catch her, I want you to call Fox and Falco for back up. Just in case."

"Fine." I said

The night was crisp and cool. The mansion stood in silence of the presence of the full moon. Sense I'm a wolf It took some willpower not to howl at it. On ether side of me was Fox, my arch rival and Falco, Fox's friend a d comrade. We sat there for two hours waiting for the royal stiff to come out of the mansion.

I turned towards Fox "see anything?" I asked

He looked up from his Binoculars "No I don't see anything." Then he returned to his binoculars. It did not make sense. The danty damsel in distress was supposed to be out here. If she was out here then how could she slip past them. I thought a moment. Then it hit me. Zelda can transform into Sheik. Sheik could never be visually caught. In fact the only way to detect Sheik was to smell the ninja like fighter because Sheik avoided Visuals and never made a sound moving. I started to sniff. I caught a familiar sent.

It was good to be a wolf.

"Fox, Falco I got the scent of our target. Lets go!"

Then I thought to myself_ "I will be the one to take you down Zelda."_

We almost entered a forest clearing where the scent trail of Zelda stopped. In the middle of the clearing two figures started to fight. As the figure of Zelda tried to kick the bigger figure that had a sword in its hand. The figure blocked the attack and instead of finishing her, it was telling her something and started to attack her. Thats when I realized that the figure and zelda was sparing together. We watched in silence

But I had a job to do.

I whispered to Fox and Falco "set your guns to stun." They nodded and set their guns. Then I said "NOW". And together we leaped from the bushes.

We immediately shined our now turned on flashlights and Fox yelled "you are surrounded, put your hands in the air."

They responded by shooting smoke arrows.

Soon the entire clearing was filled with smoke.

They didn't leave since I could still smell them, but where was Fox and Falco. We got separated when the smoke hit. I pulled a walkie talkie and said into it "Fox or Falco, where are you?"

Dead silence.

But I heard a rustling noise behind me and struck blindly at it. I hit something solid and tackled it. It grunted and I wrestled with it and grabbed my laser gun and shot it. When I knew it was paralyzed I shined my light on it. Sitting there was Ike the mercenary.

"Well Ike I did not expect that you would be here." I brought my face closer to his "Your in deep trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zelda

I was planning to go to the stadium today.

That didn't happen

Instead Master hand decided to punish Ike and I by making us take up landscaping tools and told us to do these things

1: plant flowers near the far side of the mansion

2: remove every weed on mansion lands

3: plow two acres of mansion land for the mansion garden.

While I did the work of planting Flowers and picking weeds, Ike proceeded to plow the two acres. But how can you plow with no oxen? Ike decided that he didn't need a team of oxen and began to plow with out them. I knew that Ike had some physical capabilities. It was pretty evident when you hold a double handed sword and swing it with one hand. But when you plow two acres without oxen to help you...wow.

I was almost done with the picking of weeds when a familiar face was running towards me. In a pink dress and a small golden crown it was easy to see that the familiar face was princess Peach. She was waving her arms in the air while she was running. But on closer expection I saw that she was _sprinting _not running and her face was in a very panic like state.

Something was wrong.

"Zelda" Peach cried "help." Ike had saw the state Peach was in. He immediately dropped what he was doing and ran to catch up with me. We met Peach in the middle of the Field.

"Peach whats wrong?"

"I...I was walking in the main hall and...and I heard... fighting" she sniffed "then I decided to find the fighting... I came Upon the mess hall and I saw..."

"What did you see Peach" Ike said

"I saw hand get torn apart" then Peach broke into a sob "t-there was bits and pieces of him flying and Marth told me to get out of here. I w-wanted to help but..."

Ike took his sword out of the ground and said "I'm going to save Marth"

"Then I'm coming to."

"Absolutely not Zelda."

"Yes I am."

"NO" Ike shouted. Then he said " I couldn't see you get hurt." But before i could ask him what he meant, he took off for the mansion.

It was easy to track him as Sheik. I found his tracks from the dirt outside that led to the main hall. past as I saw smashers with severe injuries. Meta Knight had his mask smashed in and lying motionless. Wolf had a gash that ran down his side and unconscious. Most of the smashers had injures that they where bleeding profusely and looked like they might not make it. It was a scene that was to painful to me. I couldn't see anymore. Then in the corner of my eye I see movement. I turned to see the threat.

It was Samus.

She was wearing her zero suit. The light blue color on her suit was darkened by tbe blood of ber injuries. She had her blond hair in a ponytail. But when I looked at her I saw that she was impaled on a broken flag pole that used to be the smash ball flag, the symbol of the smash bros. She croaked "Zelda... in there." I turned to see that she was pointing at the doors at the ball room. Whatever attacked us is in the ball room.

I walked up and opened it

In there was a evil scene. Blood splatter was on the walls. The floor looked like the most of it was covered in blood. Then the master hand came into my vision. He looked like he was torn apart by a pack of wolfos. It was so bad that the bone was showing on what was left on his fingers. I averted my eyes trying not to hurl. But the main scene was in the middle of the room. Ike was in his fighting stance with his sword Ragnell in his hands. He was bleeding from a cut above his eye. He was facing a figure that was covered in a dark fog. The dark fog was holding Marth by the throat and had Link under its boot. Lucario was in a corner holding his ripped up wound on his belly. My guess was he almost got disemboweled.

I hid behind a pillar.

"Give up Ike" the dark figure said in a voice that howled like the wind " you are no match for me"

"I don't care" Ike shouted " I'll kill you for this"

The dark figure chuckled "you don't get it do you? Your precious Master hand is dead behind you, your Friends are either dying or alive wondering how they are alive and the one that you care about so deeply is hiding behind a pillar in this room. If you ask me I have you in a death grip. So i will make you choose. Do you want your friend to die or your love to. Make the choice

"Zelda" Ike turned to see me peaking behind the pillar. He looked at me with a pained face. The dark figure laughed "So princess, you just couldn't stay put. Now you had put the one that cares about you deeply into a corner." He was right. By coming here I had made Ike have to choose me or his friends. I started to run for the door, but the dark figure appeared in front of me and plunged its claws into my belly. I could feel the claws ripping me up in the inside. I wanted to scream but the pain was to much. It Laughed in madness. But then Ike charged and slammed it into the ground with his sword. But the figure reappeared and impaled Ike with its claws and lifted Ike in the air while he was still impaled. He moaned in agony as the dark figure let the dark fog go away.

Behind the fog was Ike!

But Ike had a Dark skin tone. He wore clothing that Ike on his hand had on him but completely black. The cape it wore was black with a wailing skulls design on it. His eyes where crimson red. It lookdd at Ike.

"I am your dark side Ike.

The mere thought of a dark Link scared me. But the idea of dark Ike made me almost want to me to crawl in a hole and hide. Dark Ike was grinning like a mad man and said "Ike, I want you to make a choice. Either your friends or your love CHOOSE!"

"His choice is me" said a gruff voice. Then a caped person came down and fell on dark Ike. Good Ike rolled on the ground and was motionless. Then I got a good look of our rescuer.

It was Ganondorf

The gerudo had dark energy clouding his hands. He was injured with a steak knife in his chest. But he effortlessly pulled it out. dark Ike wailed "your supposed to be dead."

"No" Ganondorf said with a smile "no weapons except for two can kill me" the Gannondorf reaches out and grabbed dark Ike by the throat and flexed his hands and crushed dark Ike neck. then dark Ike vanished in apuff of smoke.

I looked at Ike and I wanted to cry.


End file.
